


Shapeshifter Chronicles: First Encounters

by lhigginns67



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhigginns67/pseuds/lhigginns67
Summary: *This features a new character not in the regular show. This story is the first in a series*.A second encounter with the Dark Horde becomes anything but, when (new character) Stuart is kidnapped.





	1. Chapter 1

‘What is it?' asked Stuart.  
He and Sarah Jane studied Mr Smith's screen.  
Dark Horde. Again.'  
Sarah Jane sighed, but Stuart caught the glimmer of concern in her eyes.  
You took them out before, didn't you?’  
For a moment, she hesitated.  
‘Yes, but with help, from an…outsider,' Sarah Jane said, sitting on the attic step.  
'Oh?'  
Stuart folded his arms, but Sarah Jane was unyielding.  
'Someone like me? An alien?'  
Long pause, then another sigh.  
Ruby White. She was a Qetesh - a soul stealer. Clyde and I were only just lucky the last time.'  
A montage of her ordeal replayed in her mind. She simply shuddered - the giant stomach, the chains, forgetting the Doctor's name. Horrible.  
Despite his few hundred years of being, this was a species Stuart had never heard of, let alone encountered.  
‘And you think she might be behind this?'  
Sarah Jane stood up. 'Oh, no doubt about it.'  
Stuart glanced at the screen, chuckling.  
‘Talk about a one-trick pony. Then again, we could see what she wants. Probably not a simple revenge plan, eh?'  
Sarah Jane flashed him a look which dripped with apprehension.  
‘What about Clyde and-'  
'Nope.'  
Sarah Jane studied the hard stare in his eyes, sighing. She knew when she was defeated.  
'All right.'  
She grabbed her jacket and sonic, and they left.


	2. Chapter 2

> Sarah Jane and Stuart stepped out of her car. A factory - interesting, but perhaps cliched choice for a villain, especially Ruby, thought Sarah Jane. No Dark Horde in sight. Should they have been surprised? They approached the factory, locating an entrance/exit at the far right, and once inside, now trekked down a long corridor. 'I don't suppose there'll be a hidden bomb or booby trap, or such?' said Stuart. 'No, she always was more the slow-burn type.' Sarah Jane just shivered at the thought. Splitting up probably wasn't ideal, for obvious reasons. Stuart chuckled. 'Lying in wait, this soul stealer's pretty unorthodox, isn't she?' 'She certainly had me fooled the first time, Stuart.' Stuart looked at her, flashing a 'Oh. Sorry' look. 'What's your scanner say?' Sarah Jane raised her arm. Sporadic beeping sounded. 'She's nearby.' Stuart spotted two adjacent doors further down. 'Through one of them, maybe?' 'Hm.' 'I say we take a door each. Just a quick look around inside, then retreat.' Naturally, Sarah Jane was brimming with trepidation. Hesitantly, she replied 'Okay.' They reached the doors, Stuart taking the left, Sarah Jane the right. Once inside, Stuart carefully shut the door. A grey walled office greeted him. He didn't imagine he would find many suspicious things in that kind of setting. He rummaged through a cabinet, some drawers, and a bin. Just as he'd thought, nothing. He scanned the room last time, then headed for the door. He stopped, as a blue light briefly lit up the grey wall facing him. 'Don't turn around,' a voice said. Stuart froze. 'Were you leaving?' Stuart hesitated. 'Yes.' 'Well, go on, then.' Pause. 'You might stop me.' His eyes darted a little, in anticipation of some kind of response. 'Turn around.' Stuart complied - then fell, as a dart struck him in the neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah Jane scanned the orange and turquoise room. Her nose crinkled at the unpleasant smell of oil wafting around her. What aspect of a factory could appeal in the slightest to Ruby? The beeping had ceased. Maybe Stuart was right - perhaps Ruby was trying, this time, to be the element of surprise with some booby trap. She looked around once more, then turned.  
Somewhere, her actions replayed on a screen. Someone was watching her.


	4. Chapter 4

Stuart awoke.  
No grey room. Instead, a white one.  
Through his bleary vision, a figure in red appeared. A woman.  
'Bit tight, these cuffs,' he said, gesturing his hands.  
'Enjoy your nap...Stuart?'  
'Dare I ask how you know me?'  
Ruby chuckled.  
Stuart rolled his eyes.  
'I'll just cut to the chase,' he said. 'Who are you?'  
'Sarah Jane's worst enemy.'  
Pause.  
'Oh, it's you,' Stuart said, smiling briefly upon his revelation. 'The...soul stealer, as she called you.' Ruby pseudo-laughed.  
'Moving on to-'  
'And you know I'm an alien, too, yeah?'  
Ruby smirked.  
'That's what a certain Bane told me.'  
Stuart knew fine well who, but-  
'Which one?'  
'Oh, three guesses.'  
Stuart stared at her.  
Maybe Ruby was simply planning to drain him. Then again, that'd be too obvious.  
'I don't suppose first name basis is an option, then?' he asked.  
'Go ahead. You already know it.'  
That could be a trap. The gateway to some form of torture, either physical or psychological, and he could walk right into it.  
The wall behind Ruby was bare, so perhaps she was improvising. Her speciality?  
'I suppose this is similar to what you did to Sarah Jane - sorry if I'm being Captain Obvious.'  
Ruby knelt before him.  
'And how I almost succeeded. But those damned kids intervened.'  
'Bet you loved that.'  
Ruby raised her arm, reaching for a button on her bracelet.  
A shrill ringing tore through Stuart's ears - he screamed.  
Torture indeed, he thought.  
Ruby's eyes were simmering in rage.  
'Play time's over, Stuart.'  
She scoffed.  
'Wormwood would have your smart-aleck facade shot down in seconds.'  
Ruby stood up, laughing.  
Stuart kept his gaze on the floor. Was what Sarah Jane said about her and Ruby right, that her and Clyde almost died?  
'Did Wormwood want this?'  
Ruby chuckled.  
'Who said it was Wormwood?'


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah Jane chuckled to herself. If this had been only a year ago, Stuart would've been the one intervening. 

The doorbell rang. Sarah Jane put down her morning paper, heading for the door, and opened it. A forty something man of about 6'4, dressed in a police uniform, accompanied by Clyde, stood before her. Hazel eyes and brown hair, nothing particularly remarkable there. 'Afternoon, officer. What seems to be the problem?' 'You ought to keep a closer eye on your kids, Mrs Langer,' he said, sounding like he'd had one too many cigarettes. 'He was caught trespassing around that recent crash site.' Sarah Jane flashed Clyde a stern glare, for more than one reason. 'If it reoccurs, I'll be bringing him down to the station.' 'I understand. I'll have a few words with him.' 'All right. Thank you, Mrs Langer,' the officer said, turning back to his car. Sarah Jane and Clyde headed into her house, shutting the front door behind them. 'Mrs Langer?' 'You wouldn't have blown up in my face, and besides, Mum still doesn't know about all of this.' Sarah Jane sighed, shooting him a 'fair enough' look. She began up the stairs- 'What are you-' In the attic, Sarah Jane and Clyde studied the image of the police officer on Mr Smith's screen. 'Stuart Norman Milligan. Joined the Ealing MPS in 1987. Has a high, but fair arrest record. He has resided in London since 1975.' 'Okay,' Sarah Jane said. Pause. 'Why would the police be interested in something that could potentially be alien?' asked Clyde. Another pause. 'What did Stuart actually arrest you for doing down there?' The look in Clyde's eyes told Sarah Jane a fair deal. 'There was something there. I noticed it just as he caught me.' Sarah Jane glanced at Mr Smith, then back at Clyde, smiling smugly. 'I thought so.'


	6. Chapter 6

Stuart studied his cuffs. The ringing in his ears faded out, as the surrounding sound gradually streamed back in.  
Yes, terror dominated his feelings. But intrigue also tugged at his mind. Was this simply revenge against Sarah Jane, or something more? Was it just Ruby, or Wormwood too? He looked at Ruby's bracelet.  
'What else does that bracelet do?'  
'That's of no concern to you.'  
Stuart slouched back.  
Oh, well, he thought. Nice try.  
He looked Ruby directly in the eyes.  
'Let me guess. This door was for me, the other, Sarah Jane? Or it was a mixup, and I was supposed to get Wormwood.'  
Ruby smirked.  
'What makes you think it's Wormwood?'  
Who else could it have been, he thought? Some other megalomaniac from the other side of the Galaxy, that hadn't sought the conquest of Earth from a soft drinks factory?  
Stuart sat up.  
'Oh...just a hunch.'  
Pause.  
Ruby crouched down, reaching again for her bracelet - but Stuart kicked out, knocking Ruby back to the floor.  
Oh, crap. His face blanched.  
Ruby regained her position.  
If looks could kill.  
She raised the dart gun. Before Stuart could react, his head drooped to the side, as another dart pierced his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Time to leave, Sarah Jane thought. No sign of Stuart yet. It surely didn't take that long to search a room. She approached the door, then stopped.  
A vague glow lit up the door handle.  
Don't sonic it, Sarah Jane thought, because otherwise you'll lock yourself in, of course.  
The glow dimmed, then brightened, and so on.  
No other way out, though.  
Reluctantly, Sarah Jane grabbed her sonic and zapped.  
The glow brightened till it was blinding.  
White light shrouded her.  
Her sonic clunked against the wooden floor, as she vanished.

In her car, Sarah Jane and Clyde arrived at the crash site. A forest. Still just as Clyde remembered.  
They exited her car and started towards the forest.  
'If this is alien, how would Stuart know about it?' Sarah Jane said.  
'Undercover for UNIT, maybe?'  
Sarah Jane shot Clyde an incredulous look.  
She raised her arm and scanned - nothing.  
'What did it look like, what you saw?'  
Clyde looked uncertain.  
'Sort of...square. But it had some kind of force field around it, like the Sontaran pod we found a few years ago.'  
'Whereabouts?'  
Clyde glanced about, then pointed to their left. A few strides later, and they saw it. A medium cuboid rested in the tree's branches before them. Sarah Jane raised her arm to frantic beeping.  
'It's of Vaskall origin.'  
The beeping became irregular.  
The beeping was not of her scanner.  
Sarah Jane lowered her arm.  
'What is-'  
She hushed Clyde.  
'DUCK!'  
The two turned to see Stuart, standing a significant distance from them.  
'NOW!'  
They complied.  
BOOM!  
Flames and smoke erupted, as shards of metal flew everywhere.  
Sarah Jane gradually peeked, as did Clyde, when it seemed...safe to.  
As they did, they each felt a hand forcibly pull them to their feet.  
'All right, Fred and Velma?'  
Silence.  
Stuart leaned a little too close to their ears.  
'And you would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for this meddling police officer, eh?' Clyde opened his mouth to protest, stopped by Sarah Jane.  
'If you'd like to come with me, please.'  
They followed him back to his car.  
Sarah Jane played her best poker face. This was going to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

A purple room surrounded a now-conscious Stuart. Another room in the factory, or an entirely different location? For some reason, his arms ached. Ah, no cuffs, he thought, as he rubbed his eyes with his free hands.  
Oh. The soul stealer, Ruby was standing before him. And an unconscious Sarah Jane was also present, slouched against the wall further down. Perhaps it was just Ruby after all. Maybe she had succeeded in draining Sarah Jane this time. Nah, too obvious, again.  
At that moment, another familiar face entered the room behind Ruby. His favourite Bane, Wormwood.  
She gracefully strode over to the woman in red, studying Stuart and Sarah Jane. 'So kind of you both to grace us with your presence,' she said.  
But the tone was cold, like her icy blue eyes.  
Stuart crossed his arms.  
'This was all your idea, then?'  
'Perhaps.'  
'Perhaps?'  
'Of course it wasn't,' snapped Ruby. 'Why else do you think we've got Sarah Jane here, as well?' Stuart shrugged.  
Wormwood approached Sarah Jane, lightly slapping her face.  
Sarah Jane jumped awake to the words 'Rise and shine.'  
Her eyes darted around, gradually looking in horror at the woman crouching before her.  
'Wo-'  
'Shut up,' Stuart hissed.  
Ruby smirked.  
'Enjoying the show?'  
'What do-'  
'Shut up!' Stuart repeated, through gritted teeth.  
Sarah Jane sat up, not uttering a word.  
Wormwood stood up and faced Ruby.  
'Are you enjoying the show, Ruby?'  
Ruby looked awkwardly at her.  
'Yes.'  
'Good,' Wormwood said, turning back to Stuart and Sarah Jane.  
'Onto business,' she continued.  
Ruby flashed a 'don't try it' look at Stuart, who complied.  
'I can't thank you enough, Ruby,' Wormwood said, pacing around her a little. 'For going above and beyond in my plan.'  
Sarah Jane and Stuart glanced at each other, then Wormwood.  
A thunderstorm rumbled in Ruby's eyes.  
'Your plan?' she growled, her tone akin to that of a furious Pitt Bull.  
'All of that, what I did, was just for fun?! You promised revenge, Wormwood.' A unperturbed smirk was stretched across Wormwood's face.  
So, Stuart was right. Revenge, indeed.  
A terrified silence loomed over him and Sarah Jane, who watched like hawks.  
Wormwood faced Ruby.  
'Then consider my promise...terminated,' the last word spoken like a mouse.  
Wormwood raised her hands, one on her phonic disruptor, and activated.  
A piercing discharge brought Ruby screaming to her knees, slicing through her ears.  
Several minutes later, it stopped.  
Ruby gradually manoeuvred herself into a sitting position on the floor, eliciting the odd whimper.  
Her shaken demeanour was met by a stare colder than frostbite, from the woman standing before her.  
'Please,' she squeaked, though it was barely audible. 'Pl-please...'  
Wormwood pressed the jewel on her ring, morphing into her true tentacled form, towering over the woman on the floor, emitting a formidable snarl from her huge mouth.  
The colour drained from Ruby's face. Wormwood swooped.  
Sarah Jane looked away, but could sense Stuart cringing as the head disappeared. Ruby was screaming.  
The screaming stopped, leaving a deathly silence. Stuart shuddered.  
Wormwood re-emerged in her human form.


	9. Chapter 9

The police car glided along the road. Sarah Jane and Clyde sat, hands cuffed, in silence. Sarah Jane caught the numerous glances Stuart shot them in the mirror.  
She looked out the window. Taking the scenic route to the station, then?  
'Instructions mean nothing to you, then, Mrs Langer?'  
Sarah Jane and Clyde exchanged looks. 'Smith.'  
'What? Langer-Smith?'  
'No, just Smith.'  
Stuart heaved out an exasperated sigh.  
The car skidded to a halt.  
He climbed out, motioning for them to follow. Sarah Jane and Clyde were forced back-first against the car doors.  
'A liar, trespasser, and a rebel walk into a bar.'  
They looked at him, Sarah Jane maintaining her poker face.  
'What were you doing there?'  
'What were you doing there?' Sarah Jane reiterated.  
Stuart crossed his arms.  
'You could give Jeremy Paxman a run for his money, with those first class journalism skills.' 'Surely, even the notion of the existence of extraterrestrials would be laughable to the police?' 'That's a very rich conclusion you've drawn, Miss Smith.'  
Stuart's arms were still folded.  
Clyde piped up.  
'Yeah, well-'  
'Back in the car.' he barked. 'And neither of you are to speak, unless spoken to. Understand?'  
They were a few miles from the police station  
Sarah wondered if her cuffed hands might fall off, being jammed between her back and the seat. The same couldn't be said for Clyde's, which rested on his lap.  
'You are right, other officers aren't going to believe you,' Stuart said. 'But they're not me.'  
The car turned off at the next right, out of the station's vicinity.  
'I'll take you both home.'  
Sarah Jane's narrowed her eyes in confusion.  
Hiding something, indeed.  
'Could do with sticking on the heating,' said Clyde.  
Stuart didn't budge.  
'You'll live.'  
Definitely hiding something, thought Sarah Jane.  
Another right turn, this time into a familiar street - Bannerman Road.  
'As promised,' Stuart said, pulling up to number thirteen.  
"As he did, Sarah Jane and Clyde noticed two other police officers at her front door.  
Her eyes widened in exasperation - this was just what they needed.  
'I thought you-'  
'Shush,' Stuart said, exiting the car.  
He opened both passenger's doors, unbuckled them, motioning both to step out, then released their handcuffs.  
They followed Stuart to the two officers. One was of similar build and height to Stuart, the other short and stocky.  
'I didn't call for backup?'  
The small one smiled.  
'We'll take it from here, Milligan.'  
'It's my investigation.'  
'Which is about as authorised as your credentials.'  
Sarah Jane and Clyde exchanged looks.  
'And we all know what Galactic Law thinks about that.'  
Stuart stared.  
'Oh!' the tall one gasped, reaching into their pocket. 'I think you left this at the station.'  
Stuart stretched out his hand to take it - then cried out, falling to his knees.  
The flesh on his hand began to...erode, exposing a silver surface - so Sarah Jane and Clyde's eyes were telling them.  
But they couldn't stand about, and with all their might, rugby tackled the two officers to the ground. 'Hold them, Clyde!'  
Stuart gripped his hand, watching the flesh gradually reforming.  
'Grab his radio, it's their teleport!' he yelled.  
Sarah Jane complied.  
'Put it in their hands and activate!'  
Clyde held each officer's hand together, then Sarah Jane did as instructed.  
The officers shimmered out of sight.  
Stuart sighed with relief, as did Sarah Jane.


	10. Chapter 10

The three of them now sat in Sarah Jane's living room.

'This does explain a lot,' Sarah Jane said, inspecting Stuart's hand.

Clyde winced a little at the damage.

'Shouldn't your watch have detected him, Sarah Jane?'

Stuart looked at him.

'See this?' he said, touching his watch. 'Biodamper.

He looked back to Sarah Jane.

‘No explanation needed, I'm guessing?'

'No.'

She leapt up.

'Just popping to the loo,' she said, exiting and heading up the stairs.

Waiting till she was out of earshot, he looked at Clyde.

'Where's she really going?'

'What?'

'I'm a police officer of twenty-three years, Clyde. There's no wool left to pull over my eyes.'

Clyde stared at him, conceding defeat.

In the attic, Sarah Jane looked at Mr Smith.

'...only one of his kind on earth. The Velvox are not malevolent in nature.'

‘You couldn't have told me all of this before?' Sarah Jane said, sighing.

Mr Smith proceeded to continue, but-

I wish I could say I'm surprised by all of this.'

Sarah Jane turned to see Stuart with Clyde at the door, arms folded.

'Clyde, how-'

'Oh, leave him out of it,' Stuart said, stepping forward. 'Honesty's never been too high on your agenda, then.'

Sarah Jane placed a hand on her hip.

‘Nor yours, it seems. Just why have you pretended to be a police officer for all this time?'

Stuart scoffed.

'Ah. But nosiness is.'

'Look, Stuart. Arguing isn't going to benefit either of us. Just tell us why - we're not going to use it against you.'

Stuart looked between them for a minute. He unfolded his arms, and sighed.

'All right.'

Wormwood cleared her throat. For the part that Ruby had played, Stuart still didn't think she deserved such a fate.

'Well. Old habits die hard, eh?' he said, delivering the line with all the resentment it deserved.

Wormwood chuckled.

'I understand that impersonating figures of law and authority, are not exactly lauded around the Galaxy, are they, Stuart?'

Silence.

'Some, I believe, are eviscerated,' Wormwood continued. 'Or worse...skinned alive.'

Stuart and Sarah Jane stared at her, the horrific realisation dawning.

'How unfortunate that it was bitter cold that day.'

You bastard, Stuart thought.

Why did you both want to involve Stuart?' Sarah Jane asked. 'I get why me, but...Stuart?'

Wormwood smiled an ice cold smile.

‘Why, indeed.'

Sarah Jane turned to Stuart, who resembled a student moments before the headmaster snitched on them to their parents.

'The other Qetesh weren't so lucky after their exile,' continued Wormwood. 'Brought down and handed in to the Judoon, by a certain Velvox impersonating the Galactic police.'

Sarah Jane's eyes darted between the two, unsure how she felt about this revelation.

'I didn't know,' Stuart said, barely audible.

'No, you didn't,' Wormwood sniped. 'Mistook those Qetesh for shapeshifters, didn't you? So when you met Ruby, you had no idea, did you?'

Silence.

Sarah Jane looked at the man next to her. If shame was a person.

Wormwood looked down at herself.

'I think it's time I dispersed of this...clumsy human oxen of a disguise.'

Wormwood pressed her ring. The huge tentacled creature from before re-emerged.

'Maybe I'll give you food poisoning,' Stuart said flatly.

'Oh no, I'm not going to eat you.'

'What then?' asked Sarah Jane.

The creature before them growled.

'Oh, just a little-'

SPLAT!

Flesh and guts were everywhere. Their faces. Clothes. The walls.

Something dropped to the floor. It looked like-

'Ruby?'

Stuart began crawling towards the half-chewed remains, while Sarah Jane stayed rooted to the spot.

'She was alive,' whispered Stuart. It was a statement and question rolled into one.

Stuart glanced at the mess, then at Sarah Jane, and again the mess.

'Oh, God.'

The End.


End file.
